The invention relates to a switching distribution board for telecommunications and data technology.
Switching distribution boards in communications and data technology are known in various embodiments. A typical design comprises m input contact pairs and n output contact pairs. In this case, n, m are natural numbers, in which case m can be greater than, less than or equal to n. In this case, applications are known where a high degree of flexibility is desired, so that an input contact pair can be connected to any desired output contact pair. This is achieved, for example, by means of switching matrices. The advantage of such switching distribution boards is that they can be operated by remote control and therefore save on time-consuming manual jumper work. One disadvantage with the known switching matrices is the fact that they require a relatively large amount of space. A further disadvantage is the relatively high switching power and therefore the power required, in particular if the switching distribution board needs to be supplied by means of a remote feed.